villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mok Swagger
Mokiiligan Swagger (known mostly as Mok) is the main antagonist of the animated movie Rock & Rule. He was voiced by the late Don Francks. However, his singing voice was provided by the late Lou Reed. Bio In Search of the One Voice While he is in search of the "one voice" needed to summon a demon from another dimension, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and realizes that she is the voice he needs. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him. Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. True Nature He is bad at the end of the film. After Omar hurts his feeling, Mok reveals his true nature. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. Badness During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Battle Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell. Defeat As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal. Gallery tumblr_mzqipnqz0B1s2fn7xo7_250.gif Beer, anyone.png|"Anyone want a beer?" tumblr_n533wrQchv1sykpjyo4_400.gif|"I'm Mok." Mok's_Evil_Laugh.png|Mok's Evil Laugh tumblr_n533wrQchv1sykpjyo8_400.gif|"Oh, i'm sure you're into reaching new levels of consciousness, aren't you?" tumblr_n533wrQchv1sykpjyo9_400.gif|"With you , Angel, and your voice." Mok butterfly.jpg|Mok as a butterfly Join me, Angel!.png|Mok offering Angel everything Mok.jpg|Mok in his lab outfit Snapshot20070331192938.jpg umjustbackupintothedarkagainplease-by-13foxywolf666-d7ceig1.jpg Mok1443194-t.jpg|"Omar!" Mok in the wall.jpg|Mok's head in the wall Snapshot20070331231019.jpg tumblr_lyfq335YNS1rnd0cno1_1280.jpg My name is Mok - Thanks a lot.png|"My name is Mok, Thanks a lot." Mokswagger.png|Mok with his own statue Mok1443189-p.jpg|Mok doing his dance My Name is Mok.png|Mok's song tumblr_n5wi3u9LHC1r8oys1o3_250.gif|"My name is Mok." Mok1443183-h.jpg|Mok sterring schocked I need a smoke.png|Mok getting a smoke tumblr_md086rqX3C1qafdkao1_540.gif snapshot20070331172939.jpg mok26.jpg|"Ziiiiiiip, try to realize, there is no longer black or white, good or evil. We've evolved beyond that." snapshot20070331173117.jpg|Mok telling Zip the difference between good and evil Mok100384601.jpg Mok1443193-s.jpg snapshot20070401230226.jpg|Mok's anger on Angel YOU WILL SING!!!.png|Mok grabs Angel by the neck mok-img18.jpg|Mok showing his anger tumblr-inline-nytvuwHW1o1rbfi89-500.gif|"But she still pissed me off." Mok1443188-o.jpg|Mok playing a song 099766.png|Mok taking off his sunglasses What fools they all are!.png Mok's downfall.png|Mok's death Trivia *Mok is described as "the power Sodom used on Lot" which, given that he is a demon, could make him the actual demon who destroyed Sodom. *Mok expected the Demon he summoned to give him ultimate power and wealth, yet, many fans noted the demon was ignoring Mok completely. Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutants Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Satanism Category:Charismatic villain Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Damned Souls Category:Game Changer Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gaolers